Bella and Jasper: Love or Friendship?
by streakofred
Summary: The early days of Bella and Jasper's relationship from The Diamond. One-shot. AH


JPOV

"Bella, can you help me with number 5?" I mumbled, feeling shy in the presence of this goddess, also the most beautiful girl at our school. She smiled and leaned over. My heart thudded erratically, like I've just ran the mile.

"Sure. You subtract the 43 from the front and then apply the formula." Her voice was like music, soft and gentle and sweet. My face lit up in a goofy smile as I remember the rumor I heard about me and Bella going out. How I wished that was true.

"Thanks." I glanced at her in what I hoped to be a subtle way. Her silky mahogany hair was a little longer than shoulder length. It flowed along her subtle curves and shone in the mild sunlight. She was wearing a navy blue v-neck T-shirt with white denim miniskirt. Her long legs, milky and smooth, stretched on forever. Sometimes I would "accidentally" brush my leg against hers when we sit next to each other. I'd feel a little guilty afterwards, but what can I say? I am a hormonal junior high boy.

It wasn't just her perfect looks; Bella's warm and friendly personality lights up my day. She was so kind and sweet. Lately, we became friends. We walked to classes together, and she would occasionally kiss my cheek. My heart fluttered every time I came in contact with her. She always stayed after school in the library with me since I needed her help on homework. Bella always get hundred percents without even trying. She's _that _perfect.

"I'm done now, let's go." I closed my book and stuffed it into my bag. Bella stood up next to me, her skirt slightly out of place, inching further up her thigh. I gulped and tried to turn my attention away. With the distraction, I accidentally knocked my pencil case onto the floor; my face flushed a light pink. I never used to blush before, but I couldn't seem to control it in Bella's presence.

"Daydreaming, Jazz?" Bella teased before bending down to help me gather my stuff. Her shirt dipped low and the blood started to rush to my head. I could see the edge of her white lacy bra. My mind swirled and before I could control myself, I lifted her chin up and crushed my lips to hers. They were as sweet and smooth and soft as they looked. I could taste the heavenly flavor that was only Bella and a faint hint of her strawberry lip gloss. After a shocked moment, she kissed me back. _She kissed me back!_

Her lips molded into mine and we moved in synchrony. Her tongue glided along my lower lip and I eagerly allowed her entrance. Our tongues danced together. I've dreamed of this moment for too long, ever since I saw her the day she and her father moved to the house next to mine. Her large chocolate doe eyes captured my heart the second I looked into them. We pulled apart, too fast for my taste, and struggled for breathe.

"Wow." I gasped. She nodded and smiled in agreement. Her face was flushed with red, an unusual sight, but it made her more attractive. From this moment on, we became friends with benefits. In the hallway I would put my hands around her waist, or around her shoulder, or hold her hand. Every time an automatic smile would lit up on my face. It was the same for her.

Bella was mysterious, and I like to think myself the only one to know what she is really thinking. Well, me and Jacob, her childhood friend. He goes to our school too. I remember the day he caught us making out behind the cafeteria during lunch. He all but ripped me off her. I doubt he would've let me off alive if Bella hadn't told him who I am. It seemed like she'd mention me before. I liked the sound of that.

It was Valentine's Day on Saturday, and Bella and I were spending the time together. I secretly ordered a large bouquet of rose. I picked her up in the morning and we hung out at my room; Rose and my parents were out for today.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella!" I handed her the flower and pecked her sweetly on the lips. When I pulled away, her eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Aww, Jazz, this is beautiful, thank you," she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. The sight of her so happy was more beautiful than anything in the world. I hug her back tightly, loving the feel of her in my arms.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Yes, of course," she whispered in my ears and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back eagerly, flinging her on my bed. Luckily, I was able to stop before we went too far. I don't know how I managed to control myself in the presence of this angel.

We became girlfriend and boyfriend; everyone thought we were in love. I was one of them. It was a white Christmas, next to the Christmas tree at my house. Bella handed me a neatly wrapped package. I opened it to find a thick navy sweater, and a hand-drawn card:

Jazz:

You are the best friend and boyfriend a person could ever have. I knit the sweater myself, and I hope you will wear it often. May it always remind you of me. Merry Christmas

I love you

-Bella

I looked at her lovingly. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I love you." It was the first time she'd say it. I pulled back to look at her face.

"I love you too, Bella," I whispered back, giving her the sweetest and most passionate kiss I could. I could hear Rose awwing in the background, but I didn't care. I could only see Bella. I gave her a heart necklace with Bella&Jasper on it, with I Love You Forever on the back. Her eyes were watery when she saw it, and she wore it almost every day. Rose bought us matching rings, and we never took those off.

Middle school just ended, the summer heat in the air. Well, it couldn't be too hot in Forks, but it was hotter than usual. Bella and I were inseparable, not that we ever were separable, but we joked a lot and hang out. It felt as if she was more a best friend than a girlfriend. We were hanging at my house again.

"Jasper?" Bella's soft voice said.

"Yeah?" I replied, playing with her soft locks. She bit her lips, a sign that she was worried.

"Do you think… that we should keep doing this?" She mumbled, hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I know what she meant, of course, but I want to be sure.

"This… dating thing…" I struggled to form my answer. It doesn't feel like we were dating anymore. Sure, I still love her more than anything, maybe even more than my family, but it I wasn't _in love _with her. I don't know if I ever was. Sure, I was attracted, to the point where I was hopelessly smitten, but was I _in love_ with Bella Swan? With this girl that I cared about more than anything in the world? With this girl that was more like a best friend or a sister? _No._

"I… don't think we feel that way anymore, we haven't for a while. I…" I broke off, wondering if it would hurt her feelings. That was the last thing I want to do.

"We were never in love." She finished for me. We always knew what each other was feeling or thinking. I nodded. She smiled; it was a genuine smile, not a forced one. I relaxed.

"So… we break up?" I asked.

"Yeah… but we'll always be best friends, right?" she sounded nervous. As if I could ever not be with her, in one way or another.

"Forever." I agreed. I kissed her cheek softly, the way she used to before we started dating.

"This feels nice," she mumbled.

"Yeah, can I still kiss you, as a friend?"

"Sure, I know I'm irresistible." Bella teased. I kissed her cheek again.

"It's not my fault you're a damn good kisser." I mumbled, my face pink. She laughed.

Bella Swan was the first girl I loved, and she will always be the most important in my heart. At least for now. I'm sure in years, when we both had our other half and a loving family, we would still be the best of friends. I bought her a new necklace, with Best Friend of Jasper. She bought me a dog tag on the same day: Best Friend of Bella. I still wear it to this day, and she does too.

"Best friends forever," I said.

"Forever," she agreed.

_Just because I'm not in love with Bella Swan, doesn't mean I'm don't love her like hell. Forever Best Friends, Bella and Jasper._


End file.
